


Furby: Gone Wild

by Caves



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Furby (Toys)
Genre: Bottom!Furby!Rhys, Furby Rhys Gets Used As A Fleshlight, M/M, Man I am BAD at Tags, Other, Sentient Furby Rhys?, This IS Explicit Dick In Furby Sex, basically?, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caves/pseuds/Caves
Summary: Handsome Jack gets handsy (and dicksy?) with his boyfriend's new, furby body.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Furby Rhys, Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Furby: Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on @OtterStar's impeccable art of Jack railing Furby Rhys. It spoke to me somehow, and now we're here.
> 
> It's mostly a crack fic, I guess.  
> I didn't put much effort into it, so there's probably plenty of mistakes! I got lazy towards the end, so I apologize in advance.
> 
>   
> Here's the link to the art:  
> https://twitter.com/Starfruitspice/status/1275211159004536832?s=19

Jack rubbed Rhys' lower belly with a gentle pressure. Small, circular motions around the slit where Rhys sheathed his tiny cock. At first, it was hard for Jack to learn his partner's delicate new anatomy, but he was starting to love the tiny, furry body. Jack carefully slipped the very tip of his finger into Rhys’ slit, wiggling his finger ever so slightly. The sudden direct stimulation to this tip of his dick made Rhys shout. 

Not a single word Rhys spoke anymore was intelligible. Everything that came out of his beak sounded more like a garbled attempt at words (i.e. _'Beh,' 'Boo,' 'Eh,' 'Ouh!'_ ). Jack wasn't super sure what any of it meant, usually, but he tried his best to understand. So, when Rhys sat directly on Jack's crotch while he was working and started bouncing as well as he could, Jack couldn't in his right mind say no.

Within another minute or so of coaxing, out popped Rhys' small, furby cock. It certainly wasn't impressive by any means, but it was cute, and that was enough for Jack. Picking Rhys up and bringing him up to his face, Jack gave him a kiss on the head. He didn’t know if furbies could blush, but the way Rhys' eyes lidded at the gesture made Jack's heart flutter. The newly added butterflies in his stomach spurred Jack on, prompting him to lift Rhys up a few inches more, and give a curious lick to his lover's new cock. Surprised, Rhys made a loud " _BAH ,_ " sound and closed his eyes.

They hadn't had much experience with Rhys' new Furby body, yet. Jack, mainly being scared that he'd hurt Rhys by squeezing him too hard, avoided doing anything except rubbing softly against Rhys' uniquely shaped dick until he came. It was difficult to clean the cum from the belly fur, but it was better to be safe than risk injuring Rhys by getting him off some other way. 

This newfound way to get his partner off could *definitely* work, though. Jack hesitantly licked Rhys again, this time going slower and making sure all of his minuscule cock was covered by his tongue (though, that wasn't a hard feat). Strangely, Rhys didn't taste salty; the flesh tasted more sweet than anything. Jack enjoyed the taste, laving his tongue back and forth over Rhys' sensitive cock. He suckled and swirled his tongue around the smooth member. As Jack licked him, Rhys let out a string of low pitched moans consisting of ' _O_ _uh'_ s and ' _Mmf_ 's. 

"Feels good, Rhysie?" Jack hummed before pulling away from his lover.

As the bulge in Jack's pants pressed against his zipper, becoming impossible to ignore, he set Rhys back down onto his lap. Jack undid his belt before shoving his boxers down enough to get his dick out. During this process, Rhys made some very impatient sounding whines, urging Jack to hurry. 

"Calm down, Kitten. I'm getting to it," Jack said with a chuckle. 

Before picking Rhys back up, Jack rubbed his thumb over Rhys' dick. Using his thumb and forefinger, he lightly pinched it, squeezing gently every few seconds. Rhys began squirming in place, blinking and looking up at Jack. He wasn't sure if the look was of desperation or frustration, but Rhys didn't actively move away, so he kept going. 

Jack grabbed his own dick, slowly stroking up and down as he fondled Rhys. The sounds floating from Rhys' beak had Jack's dick as hard as a rock. Well, that paired with the sight of his disgruntled partner desperately humping against his fingers.

Pulling away from Rhys, Jack had a new idea. He tugged on Rhys' dick before giving it a gentle flick. His lover's new cock had a rubbery feel to it, causing it to bounce back ever so slightly with each flick. Rivulets of pre-cum dribbled from the tip. Jack slid his thumb over the tip of Rhys' cock, collecting the pre-cum before bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking it clean. He couldn't stop the moan that left his lips after the taste, urging him to stroke his cock faster. Even with Rhys pausing to give him an unimpressed look, Jack still wanted _more_. 

"Rhysie, baby, Can I... Could I try to, y'know, put my dick in ya?" Jack trips over his own words. It was uncharacteristic of him to be unsure of himself, but hurting Rhys was the last thing he wanted to do here. 

Rhys blinked and chirped at him. 

"Is that a yes, then, Pumpkin?" 

Rhys blinked rapidly at him, chirping even louder. Jack smirked before reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a travel sized bottle of lube. He popped the cap open and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. With one hand, Jack picked Rhys up and held him on his back. With the other, he slowly slid one finger into Rhys’ tight hole. Groaning, Jack shoved his finger in all the way to the knuckle. Rhys made a surprised ‘ _M_ _RRP_ ’ noise, giving Jack an annoyed look. He added another finger before scissoring them, doing his best to prepare Rhys and make sure he’d be slick. This was Jack’s first time attempting to fuck a Furby, so he wasn’t sure how much prep would be enough.   
  
“Ya think you’re ready for me now, Rhysie?” He removed his fingers, and lined Rhys up with the head of his dick.  
  
Rhys chirped again, in response, wiggling his ears eagerly. Without further warning, Jack eased himself inside of Rhys. Needless to say, Jack didn’t take his time pushing all the way in. Rhys’ hole was surprisingly giving for something so *tight*. As he bottomed out, he looked down and realized Rhys actually took his entire dick. Tip of his ears down to the bottom of his toes, Rhys was only about seven inches tall, whereas Jack’s length was closer to eight. Though, instead of worrying about the physics of it, Jack pushed thought into the back of his mind and focused on how *good* it felt. 

Jack wasn’t the only one feeling it. He could hear Rhys making a cacophony of noises, all sounds Jack chalked up to moans. Carefully, he began moving Rhys up and down on his cock, fighting the urge to slam into him. Patience wasn’t Jack’s strong suit, so even as he tried to move slowly, he sped up his pace after every thrust. 

Finding the sense somewhere in his addled mind, he reached down with his free hand and started to fondle Rhys’ dick again. His lover’s eyes were shut tight, beak wide open. Something in Jack caught fire, willing him to fuck into Rhys harder. Rhys’ noises began to sound slightly pained, but still, Jack kept going. If Jack was being honest with himself, he could have slowed down and opted not to use his boyfriend like a fuzzy fleshlight. But with his dick sheathed in 7 inches of warm, tight, slick, it was *really* hard to rationalize. As Jack neared his end, he pumped Rhys along his cock faster, completely giving up on helping his partner out. Groans and moans filled the air, words felt lost in the moment. He tried to warn Rhys, to let him know he was about to cum.

  
  
“ _Ngghh_ ,” was the best Jack could get out.

  
  
Rhys opened his eyes and gazed up at Jack. What Jack hoped was lust and love filled Rhys’ expression, and it was enough to send him over the edge. He came deep inside of Rhys, squeezing him just a bit too tightly. Directly after Jack came, Rhys cried out a high pitched ‘*AHH*’ as his body shook as spurts of cum shot out of his tiny cock, coating his furred belly. Jack’s spent load dripped out of Rhys, leaving a mess on the both of them. Sliding Rhys off of him and then lifting him up, Jack kissed him on the head again. Maybe this furby body wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun! If you see any mistakes, let me know! Please be kind if you comment, I'm sensitive.


End file.
